


Sensuality

by Merci



Series: Tekken Valentines Prompts [4]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci





	Sensuality

A single candle sits in the middle of the table, its flame low and even, warming the room with a low, moody light. The hint of cinnamon wafts upward and Lee Chaolan closes his eyes. The busy thoughts of business and his fucked-up family relations flare in his mind and then fall away. Years of meditation has helped the adopted Mishima to balance his emotions against his turbulent life, letting go of troubling memories or resentment.

He frowns and breathes out. The last emotion is always the most difficult to release, hinging on his brother and their unique relationship. Oh, years of therapy and counselling pecked away at his bank account until he discovered meditation and living in the present.

He opens his eyes and focuses on the single candle flame. It eats away at that emotion, devouring any feelings he has for his brother and it is all he can see.


End file.
